Inesperado
by debindesrobsten
Summary: Momentos inesperados na vida são o que a fazem ter valor. Uma montanha russa que pode trazer momentos felizes e momentos tristes, mas ambos tem o mesmo objetivo: nos fazer crescer! Notícias inesperadas também movimentam a vida de Robsten. Acompanhe esse fic com apenas 8 capítulos, cheios de emoção!
1. Sintomas

1° capítulo – Sintomas

Nossa, como é ruim sentir isso. Volto para casa com minha mãe, pois não consigo dirigir. Mal consigo andar...

- O que você tem, Kristen?

- A comida da vovó não me fez bem, mãe... – tentei explicar.

Depois de mais um clássico almoço de domingo na casa da minha vó, eu estou passando muito mal.

- Estranho... A comida da sua vó é tão leve, nunca fez mal a ninguém!

- É, mas eu acho que eu comi demais, eu não sei...

Faltava ainda alguns quilômetros para chegar em casa e gritei:

- Mãe, para, por favor! – ela freou, eu abri a porta e coloquei todo o almoço para fora.

Voltei para dentro do carro, ainda tonta.

- Filha, quer que eu passe no hospital... Vai que é uma intoxicação alimentar? Sabe como é, talvez sua vó tenha usado alguma coisa na comida que tenha passado um pouco da validade, não sei...

- Não precisa... Eu já estou melhor agora! Pode ir para casa.

Menti, meu estômago continuava se revirando, mas eu realmente queria ir para casa, deitar na minha cama e só sair de lá depois que isso passasse.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu fui me deitar. Dormi um pouco depois de muito lutar contra aquele engoo e acordei com meu celular tocando. Era Rob.

- Alô? – atendi meio sonolenta.

- Oi, Kristen... Tava dormindo a essa hora?

Olhei no relógio e era 5 horas da tarde.

- É... É que eu passei mal...

- Passou mal? O que você tem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não, eu estou bem agora, não foi nada! – não queria deixá-lo preocupado, afinal de contas, ele estava do outro lado do oceano e eu ainda nem sabia quando ele voltaria.

- Ah... Qualquer coisa você me liga! Mas eu já estou voltando... Terça feira estarei com você... – disse ele com uma voz bem feliz.

- Ah, finalmente! Estou morrendo de saudades de você... – Rob já estava em Londres a uns 15 dias, junto com sua família, aproveitando as férias.

- Eu falei que era para você vir junto comigo...

- É, eu sei, mas eu não ficar te alugando... Você foi praí para ficar junto com sua família, não queria atrapalhar...

- Mas você é minha família também!

- Ah tá, Rob... – falei debochando.

- Eu tô falando sério! Você é minha futura esposa... E isso não é ser família?! Você não atrapalharia nada...

- Tá bem, eu sei... Então eu queria deixar você só com sua família londrina, melhorou?!

- Só melhoraria se você estivesse aqui...

Rob sempre tinha seus troques de insistência em dizer que me amava. E eu amava isso.

- Que terça chegue logo, então... – eu disse rindo.

- Eu vou direto para nossa casa, ok?! – nós tínhamos alugado uma linda casa para passarmos o tempo livre aqui em LA.

- Ok, então eu te encontro lá... Que horas você chega?

- Umas 3 horas da tarde...

- Está bem... Vou ficar lá te esperando!

- Então tá... Agora vou sair com os meus amigos e fazer minhas malas para voltar logo, ok!?

- Tá... Comporte-se! – disse brincando – Beijo...

- Pode deixar! Beijo! Te amo...

- Também te amo... Até terça...

- Até!

Levantei e fui para a cozinha ver se conseguia colocar alguma coisa no meu estômago. Minha mãe tinha preparado uma sopa que eu sempre gostava que ela fizesse quando eu era nova e passava mal.

- Olha... – disse ela, destampando a panela – sua sopa preferida!

- É...

- Agora coma tudo! Está uma delícia... Eu vou sair, qualquer coisa você me liga! – ela beijou minha testa.

- Tchau, mãe... – disse enquanto ela saía.

Peguei um prato e me servi. Coloquei a primeira colherada na boca. Nossa, que gosto estranho! Nem parecia a sopa que era a minha única felicidade em passar mal quando era mais nova.

Não aguentei comer tudo e fui direto para cama. Dormi 6 da tarde e acordei com a meu pai me chamando no outro dia.

- Kristen, já são 2 horas da tarde, você não vai levantar?

Duas horas da tarde? Como eu consegui dormir tanto?

- Vou sim, pai... Já estou indo...

Lembrei que eu tinha marcado de almoçar com minhas amigas, mas vi que não dava mais tempo.

Então resolvi ligar para Jennifer, que havia organizado o almoço, para avisar que eu tinha perdido a hora.

- Oi, amiga, o que houve que você ainda não chegou?

- Eu perdi a hora, dormi demais...

- Nem me fale em dormir demais! Tanto tempo que não consigo mais isso... Só de lembrar o quanto eu dormia quando estava grávida do John! Agora ele sempre acorda no meio da noite...

Grávida? Grávidas dormem demais, enjoam, mudam o paladar. Aquelas palavras que li quando era uma criança na aula de ciências vieram na minha cabeça como um jato. Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu não podia estar grávida. Tinha projetos para os próximos meses e não tinha como pará-los. Eu fiquei em choque com aquela ideia.

- Kristen, você ainda está na linha?

- Oi, estou...

- Eu vou marcar outro e... – Jennifer falou, mas eu não conseguia assimilar mais nada, não conseguia entender absolutamente nada.

Olhei-me no espelho e percebi que estava um pouco inchada.

- Entendeu, Kristen? – a escutei falando no meio de todos meus pensamentos.

- Aham, beijos! – desliguei o telefone rapidamente porque não conseguia mais dar atenção a nada.

Fui para perto do espelho. Olhei mais uma vez e percebi que eu realmente tinha mudado um pouco: rosto mais arredondado, seios maiores.

Tentei não ficar tão desesperada, mas estava meio difícil. A solução mais prática seria ir a uma farmácia e comprar um teste de gravidez.

Se desse negativo seria ótimo, mas se desse positivo... Eu realmente não saberia o que fazer então preferi esperar mais um pouco.

Comi sanduíche com pasta de amendoim e fui para meu quarto. Alguns minutos e tive aquele enjoo outra vez.

Depois de um tempo passando mal, resolvi deitar e quando vi, o dia já estava amanhecendo outra vez.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que todos aqueles sintomas estavam ali tão evidentes e eu realmente não queria vê-los. Eu adoraria ser mãe, mas não agora, no meio de tantos projetos. E o pior é que eu nem sabia se eu estava mesmo grávida. O meu medo e minha covardia de saber a verdade eram maiores. Eu precisava de mais um tempo para tomar coragem...


	2. Encorajando

Encorajando

Levantei, tomei um banho e fui comer alguma coisa. Afinal, se tivesse uma vida dentro de mim, eu teria que me alimentar bem, mesmo com todo aquele enjoo.

Depois de comer e enjoar, como já estava virando rotina, eu estava morrendo de sono. Mas eu tinha que ir para nossa casa, esperar por Rob.

Com aquele sono todo, eu não conseguiria dirigir, então liguei para JB, o meu guarda costas para saber se ele estava por perto.

- Olá, Kristen, está precisando de mim? – perguntou ele, sempre super prestativo.

- Oi, JB... Você está em LA?

- Estou. Você vai sair?

- É que eu vou para minha casa com Rob, só que ando muito sonolenta, tô com medo de dirigir desse jeito.

- Ok, eu te levo lá! Onde você está?

- Estou na casa dos meus pais.

- Chego aí em alguns minutos!

- Obrigada, JB!

- Não precisa agradecer... Até mais!

Arrumei minhas coisas e deixei um bilhete para meus pais, avisando que eu estaria com Rob.

Nem vi o tempo passar e JB já estava no portão me esperando. Ele me deixou em casa, que era relativamente perto da casa de meus pais. Ambas ficavam na parte residencial de LA.

- Moro a 2 quarteirões daqui. Se você e Rob quiserem sair e precisarem de segurança, você pode me ligar, ok?!

- Está bem, mas acho que não vamos precisar... Não pretendemos sair, mas qualquer coisa eu ligo! Obrigada!

- Tchau, Kristen.

Entrei em casa e ela estava linda, como sempre. Rob tinha um ótimo gosto para escolher coisas que me agradavam.

Fui até o quarto e aquela cama parecia me chamar para dormir. Olhei no relógio e ainda faltavam duas horas para Rob chegar, então, resolvi deitar.

Acordei com beijos.

- Olá, dorminhoca... – era Rob.

- Olá, meu amor... – disse, abraçando-o – Desculpa, acabei pegando no sono...

- Eu ligo pra você, você está dormindo, eu chego em casa, você está dormindo... O que houve? Você nunca foi de dormir assim...

- Nada, não houve nada... – fiquei meio intrigada, pensando que ele poderia estar chegando às mesmas conclusões que eu cheguei.

- Que cara é essa? – ele percebeu que eu fiquei diferente após aquelas perguntas.

- Que cara? - tentei desconversar – Rob, vem aqui... Você não estava com saudades de mim não...?

- Claro que estava... – disse ele, beijando-me.

Comecei a sentir um cheiro de perfume e fiquei enjoada outra vez. Não estava mais aguentando tantos enjôos!

- Rob, que perfume é esse?

- Minha irmã me deu, não gostou?

Queria tentar não parecer tão inconveniente, mas eu não consegui.

- É... Eu não gostei... Desculpa, Rob... – eu respondi meio sem graça e ele riu.

- Tudo bem... Não tem problema, eu também nem gostei dele tanto assim... Vou tomar banho e colocar o perfume que você me deu então...

Cheguei à conclusão que do jeito que eu estava, qualquer perfume me enjoaria.

- Não, não precisa colocar perfume nenhum... Você não precisa disso... – eu disse, beijando-o.

Afastei-me logo, pois o cheiro já estava chegando no meu estômago.

- Vou lá...

- Te espero na piscina... – precisava tomar um ar.

- Tá...

Fui para o lado de fora e o tempo estava lindo. Um belo sol e uma brisa leve faziam LA um lugar perfeito para viver. Sentei na beira da piscina e comecei a pensar como seria dali para frente, caso eu tivesse mesmo grávida.

Olhei meu reflexo na água e percebi mais uma vez que meu corpo estava mudando. Esse era apenas mais um indício da minha gravidez.

Pensei se eu devia contar para Rob sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas sem ter certeza, eu poderia dar falsas esperanças. Precisava criar coragem e fazer um exame de gravidez.

'Vou fazer isso agora!' pensei. Quando me virei para levantar, Rob estava vindo.

- Onde você vai agora? – perguntou ele.

- Ia ver porque você estava demorando tanto nesse banho... – menti para que ele não soubesse das minhas reais intenções.

- Pronto, já estou aqui, só para você...

Matei toda a saudade que estava sentindo de Rob, dessa vez sem enjoos. Talvez o 'meu passar mal' era apenas falta dele, pois com aquelas horas perto dele, eu já estava me sentindo bem melhor. Nenhum remédio é melhor do que o homem da sua vida do seu lado.

Dois dias se passaram e eu parei de sentir tantos enjoos e tanto sono. Pensei em desistir da ideia de gravidez, mas ainda sentia meu corpo mudando.

Decidi então comprar logo o tal teste de gravidez e dar mais um tempo antes de fazê-lo, porque se os sintomas abrandaram, talvez tudo tivesse só sido uma cisma minha. Guardei no armário do banheiro, para caso eu resolvesse fazer.

Mais uma noite e acordei ainda melhor. Fui preparar o café da manhã enquanto Rob ainda estava deitado.

Tudo pronto, fui até a sala ligar a tv para saber o que estava acontecendo no mundo. Fazia tempo que não sabia de nada. Sempre que estava com Rob era a mesma coisa: nada de mundo exterior.

- Kristen! – Rob veio correndo lá de dentro e ele tinha alguma coisa nas mãos – O que é isso? – ele disse sorrindo.

Olhei melhor. Era o teste de gravidez.

Como Rob havia achado aquilo na gaveta! Pra mim, ele nunca mexia ali e ele nunca acharia aquilo.

- Não sei... – tentei mentir, embora achasse que era impossível Rob acreditar em mim naquela hora.

- Como não sabe?! O que um teste de gravidez estaria fazendo aqui dentro de casa?!

Fiquei em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder.

- Kristen, você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim?

Sentei no sofá e coloquei as mãos no meu rosto. Admitir meu erro para Rob fazia sentir-me tão mal.

Rob chegou bem perto de mim e se abaixou ao meu lado.

- Kristen, você está grávida? – ele disse rindo, passando as mãos no meu cabelo.

- Não, eu não sei, eu não faço ideia! – finalmente respondi.

- Mas por que você está escondendo isso de mim? Você sabe que eu adoraria ser pai, que é o meu sonho!

- Porque eu não sei se estou grávida e por isso não queria colocar falsas esperanças em você!

- E por que você não faz o teste?! – ele perguntou o óbvio.

Respirei fundo e admiti.

- Porque estou com medo de descobrir...

- Ah, meu amor, não fala assim... Eu estarei do seu lado! Todos que te amam estarão do seu lado, não precisa ter medo!

- Eu sei, Rob, mas eu tenho tantos projetos pela frente, não queria ter que abrir mão de tudo, mesmo achando que um filho é uma benção na vida de uma família...

- E nós somos uma família, Kristen... – disse ele interrompendo-me – Eu vou te dar todo apoio e esses projetos você pode adiar um pouco, mas eles vão se concretizar, você vai ver... Não precisa ficar assim tão preocupada!

- É, tá bem... – respirei meio aliviada – mas ainda nem sei se estou mesmo grávida...

- Toma – ele colocou o teste de gravidez em minhas mãos – Coragem...

Levantei e ele me deu um beijo apaixonado. Fui fazer o teste.


	3. Confirmado

Confirmado

Sai do banheiro e Rob me olhava apreensivo.

- E então? – perguntou empolgado.

- Deu... Hm... – falei enrolando.

- Fala logo, Kristen! – ele estava impaciente.

- Parabéns, papai... – disse sorrindo.

Ele correu e me abraçou. Ajoelhou-se no chão e olhou para minha barriga.

- Oi, filho... Papai e mamãe estão aqui... E nós te amamos muito – ele beijou-a com muito carinho.

Por mais que eu não esperasse ser mãe, aquele momento me emocionou muito. Rob estava plenamente feliz e eu também, em vê-lo tão alegre e recompensado.

Mesmo que eu tivesse que abrir mão dos meus projetos por um tempo, naquele instante, eu senti que valeria a pena. Até se fosse por toda a vida, ainda assim valeria a pena. Só de ver aquele sorriso tão feliz de Rob e de imaginar que tinha uma sementinha dentro de mim que cresceria e mudaria as nossas vidas com muitas descobertas e momentos alegres. Eu já me sentia mãe, me sentia uma nova mulher, capaz de proteger minha família usando todas as forças.

- Rob, tenho certeza que ele também te ama... – falei enquanto secava a lágrima que escorria do seu olho.

- Kristen, você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo a cada dia... – disse ele enquanto levantava para me beijar.

Depois de muitos beijos e carinho no nosso bebê, Rob resolveu espalhar a notícia.

- E aí?! Sua mãe, seu pai e seus irmãos já sabem?

- Não, ninguém sabe ainda, só eu e você...

- Ah, eu tenho que ligar para minha mãe! O primeiro netinho dela, ela vai ficar tão feliz!

- Mas já vai contar para todo mundo? – perguntei sem imaginar que aquela notícia deveria sair dali.

- Você quer fazer segredo?

- Não... Não sei... É que está tão cedo ainda...

- Ah, sim, eu entendo... Proteção de mãe, não querendo expor seu filho, sei como é... – ele riu – ok, mas você conta só para os seus pais e eu conto só para os meus... Os futuros avôs devem saber...

- Está bem...

Liguei primeiro para minha mãe.

- Oi, mãe...

- Oi, minha filha, o que houve?

- Nada, só liguei para te contar uma coisa...

- Sobre você estar passando mal aquele dia?

- Bom, tem um pouco a ver com isso... – eu disse rindo.

- Você está grávida, acertei?!

- Como você sabe? – perguntei assustada.

- Intuição de mãe, vai se acostumando... – falou rindo.

- E meu pai, já sabe?!

- Eu falei com ele, mas ele falou que não... Sabe como é, homem não entendem muito sobre esse assunto...

- É...

- E o Rob, já ficou sabendo?

- Sim, ele está aqui do meu lado, acariciando minha barriga...

- Nossa, que papai coruja! Manda os parabéns para ele!

- Ok! Agora ele vai ligar para mãe dele para dar a notícia.

- Então tá... Um beijo para vocês três! E vem almoçar aqui em casa amanhã, está bem?!

- Tá, beijos em todos...

Desliguei e passei o telefone para Rob.

- Minha mãe mandou parabéns para o papai... – disse rindo – Agora é sua vez!

- Obrigado... Ok, lá vou eu falar com mais uma vovó...

Rob deu a notícia para a mãe dele que ficou imensamente feliz.

- Ela quer falar com a mãe do meu filho agora... – Rob falou me passando o telefone.

- Alô...

- Parabéns, mamãe!

- Obrigada...

- Eu que te agradeço por fazer meu filho tão feliz e estar com o meu neto no seu ventre... Meus parabéns e obrigada!

- Não precisa agradecer... Para mim é um prazer estar com esses dois aqui... – eu falei rindo.

- Está bem... Se cuida...

- Pode deixar, beijos!

No dia seguinte, fomos almoçar com a minha mãe, como ela havia pedido.

Rob, depois do almoço, disse que precisava sair, mas que voltaria mais tarde para me buscar.

- Você cuida dos dois amores da minha vida? – perguntou ele para minha mãe.

- Claro que sim, eles também são os amores da minha vida, Rob! – ela disse rindo.

- Ok! – ele beijou a minha barriga, me beijou, se despediu da minha mãe e saiu.

- Nossa, ele parece estar mesmo feliz! – minha mãe falou para mim, admirada com a 'corujice' de Rob.

- Está sim... E eu estou muito feliz de vê-lo assim... Eu imaginava que ele ia gostar da notícia, mas não pensei que ele ficaria assim tão pai tão rapidamente... Fiquei um pouco assustada no início, porque ser mãe traz muitas mudanças na vida de uma mulher, mas agora é diferente. Também me sinto muito bem nesse papel...

- É, você vai se acostumando e aprendendo a lidar com esse seu novo lado.

Fiquei um bom tempo conversando com minha mãe, trocando figurinhas sobre a gravidez, até que finalmente Rob apareceu para me buscar.

Sai de casa e JB estava lá.

- Oi, JB – disse enquanto o cumprimentava – O que você está fazendo aqui, precisou de segurança, Rob?

- Não, ele precisou de umas dicas... – JB falou rindo.

- Por quê?

- Depois eu te explico, Kristen! Vamos para casa...?

- Tá bem...

Despedi-me da minha mãe e de JB e fui para casa com Rob.

Fiquei intrigada com que tipo de ajuda Rob pediria a JB e lembrei que ele tinha três filhos pequenos. Duas meninas e um menino. A menina mais velha tinha uns cinco anos, o menino tinha dois e a menina mais nova tinha poucos meses.

Mas será que Rob já estava fazendo um intensivo de como fazer um bebê parar de chorar ou como trocar fraudas? Será que Rob estava tão empolgado para já estar pensando nisso?

Eu esperava ansiosa chegar em casa para desvendar logo o mistério de o que Rob estava fazendo na companhia de JB...


	4. Curtindo

Curtindo

Entramos em casa e eu fui logo perguntando.

- O que você estava fazendo com o JB, Rob?!

- É surpresa... – disse ele, todo misterioso – Me espera lá no quarto que eu já volto.

Fui logo para o quarto, pois não aguentava mais esperar para saber o que era. Sentei na cama e só uns cinco minutos depois Rob apareceu.

Ele estava cheio de sacolas coloridas e então entendi qual era a surpresa.

- Aqui estão algumas coisas para o enxoval do nosso filho – disse tirando roupinhas lindas das sacolas – e como a gente ainda não sabe se é menino ou menina, eu comprei de cores neutras... E comprei também esse sapatinho vermelho, que a moça da loja falou que a criança tem que usar ao sair da maternidade para dar sorte.

Ele falou tudo isso parecendo ser um super pai, super interessado em assuntos infantis e isso me deixava muito orgulhosa.

Fui mais perto para olhar as roupinhas. Uma mais linda que a outra. Comecei a imaginar que sairia de dentro de mim uma coisinha bem pequena que vestiria todas essas roupinhas e alegraria as nossas vidas.

Olhei para Rob e ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigada por existir – disse, abraçando-o.

- Ah... Só porque eu amo vocês dois? – ele falou rindo.

Passamos o resto do dia conversando sobre o futuro do nosso bebê.

Duas semanas depois, Rob já queria sair para comprar as coisas para o quarto, comprar uma casa para nós onde nosso filho pudesse aproveitar tudo com segurança.

Mas eu achei aquilo tudo muito precipitado.

- Rob, eu não tenho nem dois meses de gravidez... Espera pelo menos eu fazer uns cinco meses e a gente saber o sexo do bebê, e então a gente resolve isso tudo, pode ser?

- Tá bem... – respondeu ele meio inconformado.

- Ah, não faz essa cara... – eu falei rindo.

Ele também riu.

- Ok... Eu só queria deixar tudo pronto, sabe?! Não queria que vocês ficassem esperando as coisas, queria preparar tudo pra vocês...

- Apenas um espírito de patriarca...

- Exatamente!

- Daqui a três meses você poderá mostrar seu lado pai de família, está bem?!

- Está – ele riu e me abraçou.

Uns quatro dias depois, marquei um médico para saber como estava meu filho e claro, Rob fez questão de ir, como pai dedicado que ele era.

- Vamos, Kristen, não podemos nos atrasar... – ele entrou no quarto, apressando-me.

Olhei no relógio e faltava mais de uma hora para o médico que era a cinco minutos de nossa casa.

- Nossa, parece até que o médico é para você! – eu disse rindo

- Não é para mim, mas é para meu filho e para a mulher da minha vida, então não poderia ser mais importante! – respondeu com tamanha certeza.

- Ok, mas ainda está cedo... Se a gente sair daqui a meia hora, a gente ainda chega cedo lá...

- Eu estou tão ansioso...

- Vem cá, vou te dar uns beijos para esse tempo passar mais rápido... – ele riu e me beijou.

Quando chegamos no médico, ficamos um tempo esperando, graças a ansiedade de Rob.

Na nossa vez, depois de muitas perguntas sobre o início da gestação, chegou a hora mais esperada por qualquer mãe e qualquer pai em qualquer parte do mundo: escutar o coração do seu filho.

Um som contínuo e grave me fazia sentir mais mãe. De todos os sons que já tinha ouvido na minha vida, esse se transformou no mais belo de todos. E ter ainda mais certeza que tinha uma vida dentro de mim e que eu faria de tudo para protegê-la, fazer o melhor por ela.

Olhei para o lado e vi o quanto Rob estava emocionado. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que ele pudesse controlar.

Depois de alguns minutos, voltamos para casa.

- É tão lindo escutar o coração do nosso filho... – disse Rob ainda com voz de choro.

- Aham... – respondi o abraçando – Tenho certeza que ele adora escutar a nossa voz...

Uma semana se passou e Rob continuava ansioso em acertar todas as coisas para o nascimento do nosso filho.

- Kristen... Quais são as suas opções de nome? – perguntou quando nós já estávamos deitados.

- Pra falar verdade, eu ainda nem pensei nisso... Mas... Você sabe que quando nós, meninas, somos pequenas, sempre brincamos com as amiguinhas de colocar nome nos nossos futuros bebês e tal... Mas nos últimos anos eu nem pensava nisso, então ultimamente nem sei quais nomes eu prefiro.

- Hm... – respondeu pensativo.

- E você, papai?! – perguntei rindo.

- Ah, eu sempre gostei de Marie e de Susan para menina e Josh e Paul para menino...

- Nossa, agora que eu estou lembrando... Marie era o nome da minha boneca de pano que eu ganhei quando eu tinha cinco anos da minha vó! – disse surpresa com a coincidência.

- Então, se ela for uma bonequinha, chamaremos de Marie... – ele falou rindo.

- Ok, e se for menino você pode escolher!

- Está bem! Mas ainda tenho que decidir entre os dois... – disse ele pensativo.

- Você ainda tem bastante tempo para isso, papai! – disse, enquanto o abraçava.

Dormi com aquele assunto na cabeça e até sonhei que estava grávida de um menino. Há cada dia sentia-o mais forte e ficava mais apegada a ele. Esperava ansiosa pelo dia que poderia ver seu rosto.


	5. Mudanças

Mudanças

O dia amanheceu e Rob logo levantou. Foi para o banho e quando voltou percebeu que eu já estava acordada, mas ainda deitada na cama.

- Bom dia, meu amor – disse ele, beijando-me – não quis te acordar porque estava muito cedo...

- Tudo bem... Você vai sair? – perguntei ainda sonolenta.

- Vou encontrar com o Tom. Ele quer que eu o ajude em alguns projetos de teatro que ele recebeu, mas eu volto antes do almoço, não vou demorar. Não gosto de deixar meus amores muito tempo sozinhos... – ele disse, rindo.

- Ok, não demore mesmo! Nós não gostamos de ficar muito tempo sem você!

- Pode deixar, eu não vou demorar... Amo vocês!

- Nós também te amamos – respondi enquanto ele beijava carinhosamente minha barriga.

Quando Rob cruzou a porta, tive uma sensação estranha, mas não liguei. Devia ser apenas a saudade que eu já estava sentindo dele.

Há tempos atrás, eu já sentia falta de Rob quando ele estava longe, e agora que eu não estava sozinha, eu sentia o dobro de falta dele: por mim e pelo bebê.

Continuei na cama por mais algum tempo. A gravidez continuava me dando muito sono e estava realmente muito cedo para eu levantar, pois eu só tinha que fazer o almoço.

Quando levantei, ainda nem era 10 horas da manhã, então resolvi molhar as plantas, pois o verão em LA estava bem quente e hoje o nosso jardineiro não veio trabalhar, já que tinha folga todas as sextas.

Nossa casa tinha um belo jardim e uma horta que eu amava, pois podia fazer minhas receitas com temperos bem frescos.

Quando terminei, não percebi que o chão estava molhado acabei escorregando. Aparentemente não havia me machucado, então levantei e fui preparar o almoço.

Comecei a pegar os ingredientes para fazer uma torta salgada para o almoço, que Rob gostava muito. Mas assim que comecei a me movimentar, senti umas dores abdominais e fiquei meio preocupada com a queda que tinha tido minutos antes.

Resolvi terminar o almoço e depois, se a dor continuasse, ligaria para o médico para perguntar o que significava ou então, se ele preferisse, marcaria uma consulta para ver se estava tudo bem com o bebê.

A queda tinha sido tão boba, que nem liguei muito para a dor. Terminei o almoço e fui assistir tv.

Mas percebi que a dor estava aumentando, então levantei para pegar o telefone e ligar para meu médico, para que saber se precisava tomar algum remédio. Olhei no espelho e meu vestido branco estava com uma mancha vermelha.

Corri para o banheiro e percebi que estava tendo um sangramento. Entrei em desespero e só conseguia pensar no meu filho e em Rob.

A cada segundo, a dor ficava mais forte e eu, sentada no chão do banheiro, sem conseguir agir, só chorava, sem saber o que fazer, sem conseguir pensar numa solução.

Tentei me acalmar, me arrastei até o quarto, pois já não conseguia ficar de pé tanto pela dor quanto pelo desespero, peguei meu celular que estava em cima da cama e pensei em quem poderia me ajudar naquele momento.

Rob foi o primeiro que eu pensei, mas a casa de Tom era longe e ele provavelmente ficaria tão desesperado quanto eu e não sabia como dar a notícia que eu certamente estava perdendo nosso filho. Chorei mais ainda quando pensei nisso, em como a minha gravidez era importante para Rob e como seria difícil se eu perdesse essa criança que já era tão amada por nós dois.

Pensei em ligar para minha mãe, mas ela tinha me dito que estaria essa semana em NY e não queria atrapalhar ela no trabalho. Meu pai também estava trabalhando e ele sempre entrava em pânico com sangue e coisas do tipo.

A quarta pessoa que pensei foi em quem está sempre comigo: JB! Ele havia me dito que morava por perto. Não pensei duas vezes e liguei para ele.

- Alô? – atendeu ele.

- JB, por favor, você pode me ajudar? – perguntei, tentando manter a calma para que ele pudesse me socorrer.

- Kristen?! O que houve?! Que voz é essa?! Você está bem? – ele percebeu que eu não estava nada bem.

- Não... Eu... – não consegui segurar o choro, nem responder ao JB.

- Calma, me diz onde você está que vou praí agora! – disse preocupado.

Tentei respirar fundo, segurar o choro para responder, mas era impossível.

- Kristen, me responde, por favor!

- Tô... tô em casa... – foi o que consegui falar em meio aos soluços.

- Estou indo aí agora, procure ficar calma!

Quando desliguei o telefone, passou um filme na minha cabeça. Cada palavra, cada momento e cada dedicação que Rob teve pelo nosso filho estava indo embora e eu me sentia extremamente culpada por isso.

Por mais que eu soubesse que aquela queda havia sido um acidente, eu estava inconformada por não ter agido, por não ter tomado uma providência imediata. E pensar sobre isso só aumentou meu choro, meu desespero.

Quando eu soube que estava grávida, eu não estava preparada. Rob me fez sentir a cada dia que aquilo tudo era real, que nossa família iria crescer. Ver essa felicidade nos olhos dele fez com que eu sentisse exatamente a mesma coisa.

Eu não queria tirar essa felicidade dele, eu não queria que tirassem essa felicidade de mim também. Eu via meu mundo cair, mas só podia ficar ali e esperar por ajuda.


	6. Angústia

Angústia

- Kristen, onde você está?! – escutei JB gritando do lado de fora.

- Aqui... No quarto! – juntei todas as minhas forças para responder.

Não sei como, JB em 2 segundos já estava ajoelhado na minha frente.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu cai... – respondi com lágrimas – Meu filho...

- Oh, meu Deus! Você está sangrando! Vou te levar para o hospital.

JB me pegou no colo e me colocou rapidamente em seu carro. Em alguns minutos, já estávamos na emergência do hospital que ficava próximo de minha casa.

Ele segurava minha mão e pedia para ficar calma enquanto eu soluçava, com poucas lágrimas, mas já havia acabado com todas elas.

Logo uma enfermeira chegou e perguntou a mim o que eu tinha. Coloquei a mão na minha barriga, sem conseguir responder. As dores estavam muito fortes, mas o que mais me agoniava era não poder fazer nada para manter meu filho dentro de mim.

- Ela caiu e está perdendo o bebê! – respondeu JB, rapidamente.

- Coloque-a na maca e vamos levá-la para dentro. Quanto tempo ela estava de gravidez? – começou a perguntar enquanto dois enfermeiros me colocavam na maca e me levavam para dentro.

- Uns dois ou três meses... – JB se virou para mim – Vou ligar para Robert e para sua mãe.

- Não, não, não... – respondi compulsivamente, sem poder controlar o que estava falando.

- Tudo bem, fica calma, eu tô aqui com você!

Segurei firme a mão de JB.

Entramos em uma sala e havia um médico que começou a me examinar.

Ele começou a fazer perguntas e JB respondeu todas as que ele sabia responder, pois eu estava em choque. Eu falava em voz baixa: 'Meu filho' e 'Rob', sem poder me controlar. Era como se eu pudesse ouvir tudo ao meu redor, mas não pudesse falar nada além das coisas mais importantes da minha vida.

Escutei-o dizendo que eu estava tendo uma hemorragia interna e havia uma chance muito remota de salvar o meu filho, pois eu já havia perdido muito sangue e eu era a prioridade, já que se eu continuasse perdendo tanto sangue quanto estava perdendo, eu poderia ter sérias complicações. Eu precisava de uma transfusão de sangue e ele me daria alguns remédios antiabortivos para ver se ainda dava tempo de salvar o bebê.

- Salva meu filho! – gritei e voltei a soluçar.

O médico passou a mão a minha cabeça e tentou me explicar.

- Fica calma, nós faremos tudo que estiver no nosso alcance e vai dar tudo certo.

Ele virou-se para a enfermeira e falou algo em voz baixa para ela, certamente para ela me dar algum remédio, pois logo depois ela me aplicou uma injeção. Senti-me bem sonolenta, mas me mantive acordada enquanto o médico fazia alguns procedimentos. Eu ainda chorava as lágrimas que me restaram.

Logo depois, a mesma enfermeira veio para aplicar novamente outra injeção.

- Não, por favor, eu quero meu filho! – falei com as forças que ainda tinha.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mas você precisa ficar calma! – e ela aplicou.

No mesmo instante apaguei. Por mais que eu quisesse, não era mais possível me manter acordada.

Quando acordei, estava num quarto amplo e claro. Não havia mais ninguém lá dentro. Olhei para cima e vi que estava tomando soro num braço, juntamente com um líquido amarelado, que devia ser algum tipo de remédio.

Tentei levantar, mas eu estava extremamente fraca, não conseguia me mexer nem falar. Minha cabeça doía e eu demorei alguns segundos para me lembrar o que tinha acontecido.

Ao lembrar, quase voltei a chorar, mas não tinha forças para isso no momento. Era como se eu tivesse num semi-coma, onde apenas os meus olhos conseguiam mexer, apesar da dor que sentia quando fazia isso.

Já que não podia fazer nada, eu fiquei ali, parada, esperando ouvir algum barulho de alguém entrando no quarto para saber o que tinha acontecido com meu filho.

Uns 10 minutos depois, ouvi o barulho na porta que esperava. Era uma mulher de jaleco. Certamente a enfermeira.

- Nossa, você já está acordada?! – perguntou espantada a mulher – Você deveria acordar apenas amanhã, pela manhã... Como está se sentindo?

Tentei responder, mas estava muito difícil falar, então perguntei apenas o mais importante.

- E meu filho?

- Eu vou chamar o médico para conversar com você, mas procure descansar mais um pouco, você ainda está muito sobre o enfeito do remédio, então precisa dormir para estar melhor. – falou a mulher calmamente – Já volto...

Ela saiu e comecei a deduzir que não estava mais grávida. Se meu filho ainda estivesse no meu ventre, ela não excitaria em responder.

Senti meu coração chorar, inconformado, já que eu não tinha forças para sustentar essa verdade.

Comecei a pensar em Rob. Olhei para a janela e lá fora estava escuro. Já era noite e certamente ele já sabia de tudo. Imaginei a reação dele e todas as minhas suposições eram extremamente ruins.

'Será que Rob me perdoaria?' era a pergunta que pairava na minha cabeça, sem me deixar pensar em nada mais.


	7. Notícia

Notícia

Depois de pensar e sacrificar minha mente com meus atos, JB, a enfermeiro e um homem alto e também de jaleco, entram na sala. Deduzi que ele era médico que a mulher falou que chamaria. Percebi que era o mesmo que me atendeu assim que cheguei, mas estava tão nervosa que demorei para lembrar de sua fisionomia. Eu também já conseguia me mexer um pouco, mesmo com muitas dores.

JB fica do meu lado esquerdo, segurando minha mão, acariciando-a levemente e o médico e a enfermeira do lado direito, um pouco afastados da minha cama.

- Kristen, como você está se sentindo? – perguntou o médico, atenciosamente.

Novamente não consegui responder nada além do essencial pra mim naquele momento.

- Meu filho...?

- Nós sentimos muito, não foi possível salvá-lo... – virei meu rosto para o lado de JB, comecei a chorar novamente e ouvi a explicação detalhada do médico - Você chegou aqui num quadro muito grave e sua saúde estava correndo um grande risco. Com a queda, houve um rompimento da parede uterina e o sangramento fez você perder o bebê em poucos minutos. Mesmo que tivesse tido um atendimento mais rápido, seria quase impossível salvá-lo. Quando você deu entrada na emergência, esse sangramento estava intenso e tivemos que priorizar a sua saúde. Fizemos uma transfusão de sangue, para repor o que você havia perdido e um pequeno procedimento para recuperar a parede uterina. Mas agora está tudo bem com você. Só precisa repousar e daqui a dois dias, certamente já poderá ir para casa. – o médico fez uma pausa esperando que eu perguntasse alguma coisa, mas eu continuei calada, com minhas lágrimas – Vou ver os outros pacientes, mais tarde volto para saber se está melhor.

Ele virou-se e saiu, juntamente com a enfermeira.

Olhei para JB, que me olhava com os olhos tristes. Juntei novamente as forças para falar com ele.

- E Rob?! – perguntei sem fôlego e com pouca coragem para saber a resposta.

- Eu tive que ligar para ele, pois ele ficaria preocupado se chegasse em casa e não te encontrasse. Me desculpe, mas não tive escolha... – ele esperou mais alguma pergunta, mas tinha medo de saber – Ele esteve aqui.

Olhei meio assustada e ele continuou.

- Você tinha acabado de sair da transfusão, estava desacordada.

- Como ele está? – perguntei pegando o ar e falando de uma só vez.

- Ele está triste e gostaria de estar aqui com você, mas agora foi até o aeroporto para buscar sua mãe, mas daqui a pouco ele está de volta e vem aqui falar com você...

- Não! – disse rapidamente – Não posso olhar para ele depois do que aconteceu! – falei desesperada.

Não sabia se aguentaria olhar nos olhos de Rob, não aguentaria olhar para ele sabendo que eu perdi o nosso filho.

- Calma, Kristen, está tudo bem! Quando você quiser, você fala com ele... Agora descanse. Eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado, não se preocupe.

Não queria dormir, mas meus olhos se fecharam quase que involuntariamente assim que JB saiu do meu campo de visão.

Estava num estado de letargia, nem dormindo, nem acordada, quando senti Rob no meu quarto. Senti seu cheiro e sua presença que sempre foi tão forte pra mim.

Ouvi JB falar algo bem baixo, que eu não entendi, deixando o quarto, deixando-me a sós com Rob.

Senti sua mão, sempre quente, passar pelo meu rosto carinhosamente e ele respirar fundo, com a respiração meio chorosa. E depois disso, também saiu do quarto.

Mesmo sentindo que era uma covardia minha, não sabia mais como olhar nos olhos de Rob. Sentia-me extremamente culpada por ter perdido nosso filho e nada me fazia tirar essa culpa da minha cabeça.

Voltei a dormir e quando acordei, olhei para a janela e estava tudo claro lá fora.

Já conseguia me mexer melhor que no dia anterior e consegui olhar para a poltrona do meu lado, onde estava minha mãe, cochilando.

Então fiquei ali, olhando para o nada, pensando em como seria as coisas dali para frente, em como seria a minha vida com o Rob, principalmente.

Eu o amava e sabia que esse amor seria eterno. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte quanto o que sentia por ele e tinha certeza que ele sentia o mesmo. Mas eu tinha acabado com uma parte de nós, eu tinha destruído algo tão precioso para mim, e achava que ainda mais precioso para ele: o nosso filho.

Nunca tinha visto Rob tão feliz e tão empolgado como ele estava com nosso filho. Eu amava-o, ele era uma parte de mim, mas eu pensava racionalmente em todas as consequências que um filho geraria, mas ele não. Rob apenas olhava pelo lado emocional e sentia a sua ligação com nosso filho tão forte que essa perda seria uma dor muito grande.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto e percebeu que eu já tinha acordado.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou quando se aproximou da minha cama.

Psicologicamente me sentia cada minuto pior, mas entendi que não era isso que ela queria saber. Fisicamente eu estava melhor, pois conseguia controlar meu corpo, já que os efeitos dos remédios haviam passado. Estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e minha barriga também doía, certamente meu útero, eu não sabia bem.

- Só dói um pouco a cabeça e aqui – coloquei a mão onde minha barriga doía.

- Ah, essas dores são normais por causa do procedimento, mas eu vou pedir para o médico vir até aqui e receitar algum remédio para amenizá-las. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não...

- Quer que chame alguém? – ele fez uma cara meio de felicidade e logo entendi que ela se referia a Rob.

- Não...

Ela pareceu meio desapontada, pediu licença e saiu do quarto. O barulho da porta acabou acordando minha mãe.

- Filha, você já está acordada? – disse ela, se levantando da poltrona.

- Sim...

- Meu amor... – se inclinou para me abraçar – como você está?

- Mal... – disse sem conseguir uma palavra melhor que definisse o quanto eu me sentia mal.

- Kristen... Não fica assim, o pior já passou! Agora você precisa levantar a cabeça e continuar a vida!

- Não sei mais como fazer isso, mãe... – descobri que eu ainda tinha lágrimas, pois elas escorriam involuntariamente dos meus olhos.

- Não chore, Kristen... Estamos todos do seu lado! Você não precisa ficar assim, nós estamos aqui para te ajudar! – ela enxugou minhas lágrimas – E você sabe que perder um filho não é o fim do mundo, ainda mais depois de um acidente! Você sabe quantos filhos a Angel perdeu e superou?

Angel era uma prima distante da minha mãe que já tinha perdido três filhos: dois quando estava grávida de 8 meses e um logo após o nascimento. Hoje em dia, ela tinha 5 filhos saudáveis e era um exemplo de superação para toda a família.

Lembrar dessa história me fez ver que as coisas poderiam ser bem piores, mas mesmo assim, o que mais me preocupava era se Rob superaria.

- Eu sei, mãe... Com o tempo, eu acho que vou superar, mas e o Rob?! Esse filho era tão importante para ele, eu não sei como explicar o que aconteceu para ele, eu não sei nem como olhar para ele...

- Kristen, não se preocupe! O Rob está aí fora, louco para falar com você, louco para poder te ver, mas o JB falou que era melhor ele ficar lá fora, porque você disse que não queria vê-lo. Ele está muito mal por não poder estar aqui do seu lado.

Vi que meu silêncio só estava piorando as coisas, estava deixando Rob pior. Resolvi deixar de ser covarde.

- Pede para ele entrar, mãe...


	8. Superando

Superando

Minha mãe imediatamente saiu do quarto para chamar Rob. Os minutos de espera me deixaram nervosa, mas eu sabia que não podia mais esperar, que ele não podia mais esperar.

Precisava encarar os fatos e ser adulta o suficiente para responder pelo o que aconteceu...

Rob entrou no quarto junto com minha mãe. Estava com o rosto muito tenso, mas abriu um sorriso quando seus olhos encontram os meus. Por trás de toda a dor, eu sentia que ele estava calmo e preparado para falar comigo. Mas eu não estava.

- Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem, licença... – disse minha mãe saindo do quarto.

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente da minha cama.

- Oi – Rob disse timidamente.

Não respondi, mas estendi a minha mão para ele. Rob veio mais rapidamente, a segurou com firmeza e começou a acariciá-la.

Senti uma lágrima cair do meu olho direito e Rob a secou.

- Agora está tudo bem... – disse ele tentando me consolar.

- Não, Rob, não está... Eu perdi... – não consegui completar a frase e comecei a chorar muito.

Vi as lágrimas também saírem dos olhos de Rob.

Ele segurou minha mão com mais força e com outra mão fez carinho no meu rosto, tentando fazer com que eu me acalmasse.

- Rob, eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas eu queria te pedir que você me perdoe, eu...

- Kristen, eu não preciso te perdoar de nada! – disse ele, me interrompendo – Foi um acidente! O médico conversou comigo e disse que foi inevitável... E o mais importante agora é você estar bem!

- Mas eu podia ter agido mais rápido! Se eu tivesse ligado pro médico mais cedo, talvez o nosso filho ainda estivesse aqui... – coloquei a mão na minha barriga.

- Calma, Kristen – ele se inclinou e me abraçou – Tá tudo bem... O importante agora é que você está aqui comigo...

Com ele do meu lado, tudo ficava mais fácil. Mas ainda assim sentia-me culpada. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo e seria muito complicado viver com essa culpa tão grande dentro de mim.

- Kristen, amanhã nós vamos para casa e vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos voltar para o trabalho e depois teremos um filho...

- Mas Rob...

- Um não! Dois, três, quatro... Não! Mais, muito mais! Eu quero um time de futebol masculino e feminino! – ele disse, me fazendo rir pela primeira vez depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Naquele momento, eu tive mais uma vez a certeza que Rob era o homem da minha vida, quem eu queria passar todos os dias da minha vida, pois ele era a pessoa que mais me apoiava, em todos os momentos.

Nós nunca tínhamos passado por algum momento tão difícil e talvez por isso eu ainda tivesse dúvidas da reação dele, mas agora eu fiquei sabendo que eu podia confiar nele para tudo, para sempre.

- Agora me fala... Você está se sentindo bem? –perguntou ele.

- Bom, minha cabeça dói, alguma coisa dentro da minha barriga também, sempre sinto como se algo estivesse queimando aqui dentro.

- O médico disse que essas dores são normais por causa da transfusão e de tudo que você passou...

- Mas o pior não é isso...

- O que foi? – perguntou, mostrando-se preocupado.

- Mesmo sabendo que você está bem, que me perdoa pelo o que aconteceu, ainda estou muito culpada. Eu não estava preparada para ser mãe, mas também não estava preparada para deixar de ser assim, tão rápido. E eu ter caído e não ter me preocupado imediatamente em procurar ajuda, me deixa extremamente mal...

- Eu também me sinto um pouco assim. Você acha que eu não estou super culpado porque não estava lá com você na hora que tudo aconteceu? Você acha que eu não já me martirizei em pensar que se eu tivesse lá com você naquele momento, nada disso teria acontecido? Eu não teria perdido o nosso filho e nem ter corrido o risco de perder você!

Eu não imaginava que Rob pensasse dessa maneira, que também se sentia culpado de certa forma.

- Mas todas aquelas pessoas que estão lá fora, todos que te amam e tenho certeza que também me amam, me fizeram ver que nós não podemos mudar o que aconteceu. Temos que seguir em frente e fazer o futuro compensar tudo o que perdemos no passado! – ele fez uma pausa e meu olhou com seu olhar mais lindo e sincero – Eu vou estar do seu lado e nós construiremos a família mais feliz que você já viu! Queria saber se você também quer isso?

- Lógico que quero! Eu quero que você esteja sempre do meu lado, me ajudando a superar todas as dificuldades e fazendo com que eu me sinta a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter um homem tão carinhoso e perfeito ao meu lado...

Eu o abracei e senti que dali pra frente seríamos mais fortes juntos.

- Agora fica logo boa pra gente começar a produzir nosso time de futebol, hein?!

Ri e beijei-o. Nada como ter um companheiro bem humorado a qualquer momento e capaz de te fazer rir até quando você passa por um momento tão difícil.

Depois dessa conversa, voltei a me sentir completa. Ele me ajudou a entender que chorar pelos fatos que já estão consumados não levam a nada.

Sim, eu ainda sentia a dor de ter perdido meu filho, mas eu estava bem e teria saúde para ter muitos outros, e com Rob do meu lado, eu sabia que seríamos a família mais feliz do mundo.

Capítulo extra - Anos depois…

Hoje me sinto inteiramente completa. Estou fazendo as malas para irmos para a maternidade mais uma vez.

Sim, mais uma vez, pois Marie e Josh acabaram de completar 3 anos e são as crianças mais lindas e felizes que eu conheço.

Tive uma gravidez completamente alegre, planejada e com o amor de toda a família que me apoiava a cada minuto, não deixando que o temor da primeira gravidez me abatesse, mesmo que já tivesse se passado um ano.

Quando descobrimos que eram gêmeos, eu fiquei totalmente realizada e Rob explodia de tanta felicidade. Eles nasceram saudáveis e desde o primeiro instante de vida, eu tinha certeza que eram os bebês mais lindos e amados do mundo. Cresceram e eu continuo achando que são perfeitos, os filhos que eu sempre sonhei em ter.

Agora, acabei de completar 9 meses de gravidez e estou indo para a maternidade para dar a luz a Susan ou Paul, ainda não sabemos pois queremos surpresa.

Todas as manhãs quando eu acordo, olho para os lados e vejo que tudo o que Rob falou aquele dia que eu sofria com a perda do nosso filho está se cumprindo: somos a família mais feliz que eu já vi.

Nossa união está cada dia mais forte, sinto que a cada dia amo mais Rob e que nossos filhos estão crescendo com todo amor e carinho que todas as crianças necessitam.

Agora, esse amor se multiplicará com esse bebê que nascerá em algumas horas.

Não, eu não pretendo ter um time de futebol feminino e masculino, mas Rob ainda cogita essa ideia e suplica para que eu aceite!

Profissionalmente também continuo realizada. Divido meu tempo para que o trabalho não me afaste de meus filhos e Rob faz o mesmo. Estamos trabalhando, mas sempre em casa para cuidar das crianças.

Não há nada melhor que construir uma família com quem se ama e vê-la crescer com todo amor que é semeado a cada dia.


End file.
